


Tears for my queen

by unmeiboy



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Chains, F/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Taisuke,” Haruna sing-songs as she sits on her throne, leans back against the tall, black backrest. “I have a task for you.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears for my queen

“Taisuke,” Haruna sing-songs as she sits on her throne, leans back against the tall, black backrest. The rattle of a light chain is heard, and she waits for Fujigaya to blindly make his way over to her. He's only a couple meters away, but still slow, on all fours with his own dark blue tie covering his eyes. “You're such a pretty boy,” she continues to help him find her, and talks down to him because she knows how much it turns him on, sees the blush on his cheeks that's without doubt more arousal than actual shame.

Eventually his hand finds her high-heeled shoe, and as if shocked by electricity he pulls his fingertips away from it, then folds his legs underneath himself as he sits in front of her.  
“I have a task for you.” Haruna sees that he's listening eagerly, head nodding just the slightest at the words, as if accepting what he's going to do even before he has heard it. In silence she leans forward, puts more weight on her black stilettos as she reaches for Fujigaya's head. His hair is soft as she strokes it; he jerks a little at the first touch, but stills immediately. “But underwear off first, okay?” She gives him a last pat, then lets her hand stroke down the side of his face, along his throat; feels his Adam's apple bob when he swallows once before she grabs onto the chain attached to his collar, and he nods again.

It's not like removing the last piece of clothing on his body is going to make a huge difference. She just likes to be able to watch Fujigaya grow hard, likes to see his every reaction to the way she treats him. And he's obedient, makes quick work of sliding his underwear off, sits properly again, folds them before he puts them next to himself on the floor. It's not a perfect fold, but good enough; better than how he stumbled a little when taking them off.  
“Do you want to take the tie off as well?” she asks in a tone so sweet it's almost sticky, then smiles when Fujigaya parts his lips to answer yet hesitates the moment it looks like he's about to speak. “Hmm, no,” she interrupts his thoughts, because she hasn't planned on taking it off anyway. “I don't want to see your beautiful eyes.” Haruna lets go of his chain to stretches an arm towards his head again, threads fingers through his hair and he leans into the touch; until she tugs hard enough for him to gasp, but not so much that it hurts. “Come, I need your hands.”

Haruna can see on him that he assumes he'll be using his hands to please her, since that's how it usually goes. But not today. He doesn't act on what she said, just obediently moves in closer as she pulls on his hair until she's satisfied; then fumbles around himself for her legs, calmly puts his hands on her knees. The soft leather straps she pulls out from behind herself are perfect for their purpose, she knows they are because she's tied him up with them before, but only in an actual bed and that's why he won't expect it in this situation.  
“Stay,” she tells him as she grabs one of Fujigaya's wrists, lowers it to her ankle where she loops the strap around both of them to tie them together. The high-heels she's wearing is going to make this a little easier for him, but it's his first time to be restrained with a task and it'll be hard enough. He doesn't make a sound as she continues with his other hand, but she can see on his face, what she can see of it, that he has understood. “I want you to make me come.” The twitch of his cock is just further confirmation that he knows exactly what she wants.

Fujigaya gets to work as soon as she leans back, rubs his cheek against the inside of her thigh for just a few seconds before he moves in further. She holds back a giggle when he's confused by the fabric he meets when he's more than halfway up her thigh; he quickly realizes it's her skirt, and ducks to get under it and move further. When she loses sight of him she helps him, lifts the skirt just in time to see his tongue flick out against her bare skin; he grows eager when he finds that she's not wearing any panties, and Haruna moves one of her legs forward and to the side, effectively stretching his arm enough that his face can barely reach her crotch.  
“Slow,” she says as though she's reminding him, only she hasn't given him any directions yet. In return he nods and she moves her leg back to its original position, satisfied when he leans in to lick along her lips, from her entrance up to her clitoris, in long, soft strokes.

He has gotten pretty good at this as they've been playing, knows he won't get anything in return unless he makes her feel good, and he has been taking her advice like it's his profession and he needs a promotion. Fujigaya now knows exactly what she likes and how she likes it, could probably get her off within minutes if that's what she wanted; and that's why she tells him to go slow, because he knows he can do it and she won't allow him to be too proud about it.

Completely unashamed Haruna lets him hear what he does to her; high-pitched moans sound through the room every time he flicks his tongue against her swollen clitoris, tiny whines when he stops doing so even though she's the one who told him not to rush. It's a little counter-productive when she spreads her legs as it makes him even less able to move as he wants to, but when she glances down at Fujigaya through her eyelashes the sight itself makes her hips jerk towards his mouth. Hands tied and arms spread as wide as her own legs; he has his head lowered, and the muscles in his slim arms look great stretched like that, so much that she could swear she can _feel_ her juices overflowing. Then he pushes closer, tilts his head just the slightest to the side and next the tip of his tongue is pushing inside her. Her instincts tell her to close her eyes again, to let the pleasure take over, but she catches the twitch of his cock and her mind overrides those instincts. With one hand, as steady as she can keep it while he licks into her over and over, Haruna reaches for his hair again, tugs harshly on it. It might look like a punishment to someone who doesn't understand, but the way he chokes on a breath would assure anyone that doesn't believe that it's actually a reward. If not that, then perhaps the pearl of pre-come on the tip of his erection that runs over and drips onto the floor would be obvious enough.

Again Fujigaya moves up, slowly, closes his lips around her clitoris instead, plays over it with his tongue until he decides to put suction on her, and she can no longer control the way her legs shake.  
“ _Ah_ , Taisuke,” she gasps, the grip on his hair tightening further and he does that ridiculously amazing thing with his tongue, keeps it up throughout her first orgasm, then her second; going slow does it double for her, and only when she's sure she's done she pushes his head away, then goes back to restraining him with the help of her legs. He licks his lips in an attempt to clean them, but he doesn't try to wipe them on her thigh. He did once, and Haruna has made sure that that had been the last time. Now he's obedient, looking uncomfortable but stays still, waits for her to do something. Haruna has an idea of what Fujigaya wants the most; his erection is dark and heavy between his legs, twitching when the chain hanging from his neck dangles lightly against it, his skin flushed across the collarbones in arousal, and she leans forward and down, her skirt falling back down in the process. She stays silent, watches his head turn just millimetres from one side to the other to listen for sounds, and he actually jerks a little when she pushes their lips together, but he responds like he's desperate for body contact, whines quietly when she sucks her own come off his lower lip. All while she undoes the leather straps she keeps on kissing him, lets him attack her with his arousal for as long as she allows it; the moment his right hand is loose he places it on her knee, just lightly, and she leaves it, since he won't be down there for much longer.

His left hand is freed as well, and his energy only increases, until Haruna pulls away and straightens her back.  
“Up,” she tells him, doesn't say anything when he holds onto her legs as he rises up, legs a little shaky after being on his knees for a while. Just for fun, she gives him a stroke all along his cock with a slim index finger; it makes him gasp and his abs tense, but he exhales slowly when she moves her hand to his thigh, pulls it towards herself. “Come here.”

Fujigaya doesn't seem to understand what she wants him to do, until he can't come closer to her and she's still pulling on his thigh.  
“Up,” she urges him again, slaps him lightly on the outside of his thigh, and even though he's hesitating, he lifts his leg. “Good boy.” Haruna guides his knee to the flat surface of her throne, right next to her, then with a touch to his other leg hints what she wants him to do. After finding the armrests for support Fujigaya puts his other leg on the other side of her, puts some of his weight on her thighs as he moves one hand to the backrest and one on her shoulder.

Once he is where she wants him Haruna doesn't waste time; wraps a hand around him, wraps his chain around her other hand to keep him in his position, feels smug when he actually whimpers, closer to her face than he probably realizes. Fujigaya is so far gone that his hips move on their own, that the fingers on her shoulder dig into her skin more than she would usually allow, but she's fine with it today, because he's absolutely gorgeous like this. Eyes covered, lips parted and glistening, hair disheveled; muscles tensing and relaxing under his smooth skin, breathing uneven and his cock leaking onto her fingers.  
“Do you want to come?” she asks, tilts her head backwards so that she's speaking up towards his chin. He nods, not just once but numerous times, slips a weak moan and she feels his thighs tensing. “Thought so.”

She speeds up the pace, tugs his head away from hers and keeps him there, until Fujigaya is right on the edge, at which she takes a firm grip around the base of his cock and holds. He's gasping for air, robbed of his orgasm right when he thought he was going to get it, and it sounds like he sobs for real, yet he doesn't let out a single word. It's only because she tilts her head to look at him that she spots the wet stain on the tie, and the trail from it left behind by a teardrop. Fujigaya is crying in frustration.  
“Good boy,” she praises, eases her hold on him and goes back to stroking, brings him off in seconds and he struggles to not collapse onto her.

With her unstained hand she reaches up and pulls the blindfold off; he keeps his eyes shut, if anything squints a little. Fujigaya has grown used to the stinging that comes with getting his sight back, and therefore doesn't even try to open them fully even though he feels fingertips against his lips. He just obediently opens up for Haruna's fingers, sucks them clean of his semen because knows that's what she wants, and she praises him again; praise that makes his whole body shiver, like he exists only to please her.


End file.
